To me
by Komikitty
Summary: Duo's side of the story a parallel to 'To you' Rated for Duo's dirty mouth and mention of 'the nasty' I saw you talking, and you smiled at him. It was a small thing but God Heero! Do you have any IDEA what it did to ME?


AN: Well…someone asked for a continuation. More Angst. Uke!Heero and Bastard!Duo. Duo's side of the story. Mentions of unrequited 5X1 (I'm sorry Wufei! You're still my favorite!)

&&&

What the hell are you doing to me Heero?

Why can't I forget you?

Your lips…Your body, writhing under mine.

FUCK!

This is all your fault Yuy!

I was happy to watch from a distance,

To watch Wufei try to approach you.

You never "got" it and it amused me.

But one day, I saw you talking, and you smiled at him.

It was a small thing but God Heero!

Do you have any IDEA what it did to ME?

I wanted you then, wanted to shove that up-tight bastard away from you,

And take you on carpet, right in front of him.

But I didn't.

Then.

The first time I took you.

You were sitting at a desk

In some damn boarding school I've forgotten the name of;

working on some crap assignment.

I don't know what it was, don't really care.

But I was on you, in you and oh God it was good.

You were so tight and hot around me, small whimpers escaping as I dominated you.

Soft grunts and barely coherent pleas as I took and took.

But watching you orgasm, the pulsing heat. Shit.

I only stayed inside long enough to leave you with most of the cleaning work.

I don't know what possessed me, but I couldn't just leave it at that.

I had to take completely I guess,

sinking my teeth into the back of your thigh was so satisfying.

The helpless little cry you gave when I did it nearly had me pounding you again.

I didn't though, I held back and watched you pass out.

The next morning I felt better than ever, but it was just a one night stand.

A great fuck, but a one time thing.

And then that black haired bastard _looked_ at you.

It was a small thing.

You didn't notice the way he took in your slightly-more-tousled-than-usual hair.

You just sat there looking slightly confused and hurt, while he looked you up and down.

It didn't even trip your radar.

But it was enough to have me breathing fire.

We moved to a safe house and you went to work on Wing.

Perfect solider. Perfect fuck-buddy. Perfect opportunity.

I took you again.

For a month we had this routine.

Once at night, once during the day.

Then you ruined it.

You HAD to ruin it.

"I love you."

How could you.

How Fucking COULD you, Yuy!

I wanted to beat it out of you, but my hands were too busy holding your wrists.

So I settled for pounding you into the mattress.

Even though it wasn't your ass I wanted to bruise.

I wanted to hurt you.

Even as I felt my orgasm coming I bent down and savaged your shoulder.

Climaxing even as you cried out your own release I bit, and held.

Marking you good and hard.

But you still said it!

Every night afterwards.

Damnit Yuy!

I don't love you!

I don't!

I proved it, every night by ignoring you, abandoning you, but you still said it…

I tried to forget you, burying myself in other people.

Men.

Women.

I didn't care.

But, it's not the same…

And it's ALL YOUR FAULT!

I had to kiss you.

I'd always wanted to.

Before I violated that mouth I wanted to kiss it.

But that would have been a sign of commitment.

And I'm not.

Committed to you, I mean.

But God that IDIOT at the bar had kissed me.

I punched him out for it, but God!

I had to get away from there; it was closing in on me.

So I came ho…

Back.

Then you opened your arms.

Like I needed _comfort_ or some crap like that.

I had to get that taste out of my mouth I just had to.

I was kissing you before I realized that I'd moved.

Fuck Yuy!

What the hell have you DONE to me?

I've even let you take me and I NEVER,

I mean NEVER let _anyone_ do that!

You've learned I don't allow marks, so you KISS me!

And you kiss and kiss….

Till I don't know If I'm in null gee or…

FUCK!

THIS is what I'm TALKING about!

I still go out.

Don't think I don't know about those fucking blood samples.

I'm not a moron Yuy.

But Wufei's been sniffing around you again.

I know he has.

And whether you've noticed or not…

You've been _smiling_ at him.

I'm loosing you…

Damnit!

How the hell can I _loose_ you;

When I didn't even _want_ you in the first place?

You can't go…

I'll make you stay.

I'll lie if I have to.

"I…I love you too…Heero."

&&&

Yeah…Review please? Not sure if I should make an ending one...this seems to sum it up pretty well...


End file.
